Neighbors
by ForeverGirl7680
Summary: Follow the life/ adventures Natsu and Lucy have when they meet when they're kids and all the way to when the grow up and when they become a couple! NaLu. Enjoy! Originally a one shot, but I decided to make it longer..
1. Chapter 1- Our Story

**Hi! Here's my first One-shot for Fairy Tail! Enjoy & Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Goddess Girls, or the sone A Thousand Years by. Christina Perri.**

* * *

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_**

**_Darling don't be afraid_**

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

**_ -Christina Perri, A Thousand Years_**

Normal POV

_**4 &**_** 5**

"Hey mama, is it okay that i go play in the backyard?" asked 4 year old Lucy Heartfilia.

"Course honey, just be careful."

Lucy smiled and ran to her back yard with her stuffed dog that looked like a snowman, Plue.

She soon heard noises from the other side of the fence. Curiosity took over her and she ran to the fence and placed her ear on it.

"No Ice Princess! I think we should play hot lava!" yelled a voice

"No Flame Brain! We should play freeze tag!" yelled a different voice

She found a hole on the fence and peeked into it. She saw 2 boys around her age. One had black hair and the other had pink spiky hair. They were standing in front of each other, looking like they were about to fight.

"Well I really don't care about what you have to say! So- wait who are you?" the pink hair boy stopping and taking notice of the girl looking at them on the other side of the fence.

"Huh? Who are you talking about idiot?" asked the boy with black hair

"Her." said the pink haired boy, pointing to Lucy.

The boy with black hair looked at where he was pointing and also saw the girl.

"Umm... My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Me and my mama and papa just moved here." she said

"Oh! Nice to meet you Luigi! My name is Natsu Dragneel!" the pink haired boy said

"Hey! My name is not Luigi! It's Lucy! Lu-cy!" she said

"Yeah Flame Brain its Lucy. Anyways its nice to meet you, my name is Gray Fullbuster." the black haired boy said

"How old are you Luce?" asked Natsu

"I'm 4 and Luce?" she said

"Yeah thats my new nickname for you! Your only a year younger than us! We're 5." he said

**And after that encounter they found out that they will all be in the same kindergarten class. Also the Dragneel and Heartifilia** **became very good friends with each other and enjoyed many holidays and such together!**

_**5 & 6**_

"So your mom is going to have a baby girl?" 5 year old Lucy asked Natsu who was peeking through the hole to see Lucy.

"Yeah and mom and dad said that I could choose the name for her!" He said excitedly

"Cool! I wish that I would get a younger sister or brother!" she said

"What should her name be?" asked Natsu

"Hmmmm... What name do you like?" she asked

"I kind of like the name Wendy." he stated

"Okay that can be her first name then. How about her middle name?" Lucy asked

"Ummm... how about Marvel? Like the Marvel Superheroes!" he said

"Okay sure if you want that." Lucy said

"So her name is going to be Wendy Marvel Dragneel! I'm going to tell my mom! Bye Luce!" he said running back inside his house.

"Bye Natsu!" she said waving. She then got up and went into her own house to.

**A few months later the Dragneel's welcomed a baby girl into their house and her name was Wendy Marvel Dragneel!**

_**6 & 7**_

"Come on Luce we have to save Princess Wendy from the big bad dragon Igneel!" Natsu said pointing at his dad.

Today the Dragneel's were watching Lucy while her parents went to a business party about 2 hours away and they couldn't take Lucy.

"Thank you again Grandeeney for watching Lucy today for us.'' Layla said hugging her friend

"No problem! Anything to keep Natsu from being very crazy and hyper! Now you two should get going if you want to make it in two hours!" Grandeeney said

"Okay, Bye Lucy be good for Grandeeney and Igneel okay?" Layla said kissing her daughters head.

"Yes Mama!" Lucy said

The two left and the kids started to play again.

**8 hours later... because of the drive back and to the party...**

"How was the party?" Grandeeney asked Layla as the two (Layla and Jude) entered the house.

"It was good. How was Lucy?" Layla asked

"She was great! Her and Natsu had a blast.'' Grandeeney replied

"Where are they?" asked Layla

"Igneel put them to bed a while ago. It was so cute! Natsu wouldn't go to bed unless Lucy was with him! " she replied squealing

Grandeeney then led them to Natsu's room to see the kids. When they got there they saw the two peacefully sleeping and holding each other's hands.

"Ahhh. So cute. Let me just take this picture.'' Layla said pulling out her phone and quickly taking a picture.

"Honey, can you get Lucy now?" Layla asked.

Jude nodded and took his little princess in his arms. Natsu started to stir and the three adults froze. He then stopped and went back to sleep. The three sighed and made their way to the front door.

"Thanks again for watching Lucy, Grandeeney. We owe you one." Layla said

"Don't worry. We enjoyed having her over." Grandeeney replied

The family then left to their own house. As Grandeeney was walking to her room, she was stopped by someone talking to her.

"Mom, wheres Lucy? I woke up and she wasn't there."

She then turned around and saw Natsu at his doorway, rubbing his eyes. She smiled and crouched down to his size.

"Her parents took her back home dear. Don't worry you'll see her tomorrow.'' she said

He nodded and went back to sleep in his room.

**That moment Grandeeney learned that Natsu was possibly going to be more then friends with Lucy in the future.**

_**7 & 8**_

"Come on Natsu! We have to see who our teacher is going to be!" Lucy said running to the 3rd grade class list to see who they would have for 3rd grade.

He caught up to her and tried to see who they have. Igneel then came up behind them and looked for their names.

"Oh look Lucy has Ms. Lycan and I heard that she was very nice. And Natsu has and I was told that she was very mean!" he said

"What we don't have the same teacher and my teacher is very mean?!" Natsu yelled

"Well thats what you get for being a bad boy! Oh! Look at that Gray's in the same classroom as Lucy!" Igneel said

"What?! Ice Princess is in the same class as Lucy but not me?!" Natsu yelled

"Yeah and maybe Lucy will forget you and become best friends with Gray!"

"What?! Lucy don't ever forget me!" Natsu said looking at Lucy

But Lucy was still looking at the class lists with a confused face to even hear him.

"Oh look its already started! And the best part is that you didn't even started school yet!" Igneel said laughing

"Igneel-san. What do you mean that Natsu and I aren't in the same class. It says right here that we are both in 's class." said Lucy turning to look at Igneel.

"Ok, ok you got me. But I just had to do that to Natsu!. I mean look at him. But Gray is still in the same as you two." he said

**Yeah Igneel then learned that he almost broke his own son. Good parenting Igneel!**

_**8 & 9**_

"Who ate my cake?!" yelled Erza at the park

"Flame Brain did!"

"Ice Princess did!" Yelled Natsu and Gray and it was the truth both of them did eat it.

"You'll both pay for eating my cake!" yelled Erza

"Lu-Chan did you start reading Goddess Girls yet?" Levy asked Lucy

"Yeah! I finished the 2nd book! I love the part when Persephone and Hades met at the graveyard!" Lucy said

''Luce help me Erza is going to kill me! She already got to Gray and she said I'm next!" Natsu said hiding behind the blonde.

"You ate her cake you deserve it." she replied grabbing his shirt.

"Hey Erza Here's Natsu for ya!" Lucy said pointing to Natsu

"No Luce! I thought you were on my side!" he yelled

**Soon Erza came, thanked Lucy, and beat up Natsu. Natsu and Gray then learned to never mess with Erza and he precious cake and to never go to Lucy when Erza is after them.**

_**9 & 10**_

_**(A/N: I just needed an idea and I choose making Lucy getting a sibling)**_

"Natsu! My mom just told me that I'm having a baby brother!" Lucy said to Natsu

"Cool!" he said

"My mom also told me that I could choose the name like you did with Wendy!" she said

"Awesome! What are you going to choose?" he asked

''My parents said they wanted it to start with an s." she said

"Okay then how about Sting?" Natsu suggested

"Sure and his middle name should be Eucliffe!" Lucy said

"Why Eucliffe?" he asked

"I don't know. It just popped in my head." she said shrugging

"Okay.'' he said

"I'm going to tell my Mom and Dad. Bye Natsu!" she said running in her house

"See ya Luce!" he yelled back

**So like what the Dragneel's once did, the Heartfilia's welcomed a baby boy home and his name was Sting Eucliffe Heartfilia.**

_**10 & 11**_

"I'm sorry Natsu but its true. We are moving away." Lucy said, tears streaming down her face.

"No you can't leave Luce!" he said with tears also streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Natsu! But my dad's boss is moving him somewhere else."

"But i'll miss you!" he said hugging her

She hugged him and said, "I'll miss you to Natsu. But I have to go. We're leaving soon."

As soon as she finished a car horn honked and Natsu hugged her even tighter.

"I have to go Natsu." she said

She then kissed his cheek and started to walk away. She then stopped and turned around to him.

"Bye Natsu." she said then she ran to the car to leave.

Natsu dropped to his knees and started crying even harder.

"LUCE!" He yelled

**They started to grow older but still not** **forgetting **** each other and they slowly realized their love for each other. It was one faithful day that the Heartfilia's got the news that they were going to be moving back to the town they onced lived in.**

_**17 & 18**_

Lucy walked through the house that her and her family used to live in before she moved to Hargeon at the age of 10. Its been 7 years and she couldn't wait to see her childhood friends. Especially Natsu.

"So Lucy-Nee we used to stay here when we were young and moved after I turned 1?" asked 8 year old Sting asked his sister

"Yup! We moved here when I was 4 and I met crazy people!" she said

"You mean like Natsu or Erza or Gray?" He questioned

"Yup! Wait... how do you know about them? I've never told you about them..." She said mysteriously

"Um I kind of read it from your diary. By the way can I meet one of them?" He asked

"Sure and you read my DIARY!" she yelled and started to chase him around

"AHHH Mom, Dad, someone help! This monster is after me!" he said running to the backyard.

"Come over here you little!" she screamed

"I also know who you love!" he yelled making her stop in her tracks

"You better not tell anyone!" she yelled and she started to chase after him when he shook his head.

"Oi, can you please be quiet? I'm trying to take a nap." a voice said

The two stopped in their tracks and looked towards the fence behind their house. They saw a pink haired male looking over the fence and into their yard.

"Oh... Yeah... Sorry about that. We didn't mean to disturb you. We just moved in." Lucy said

"Oh.. What's your name?" he asked

"Sting Heartfilia." Sting said

"Wait..." the pink haired boy said realizing something

"And I'm his older sister-" she started

"Lucy Heartfilia.'' the pink haired boy finished

"Yeah and your Natsu Dragneel." Lucy said

"Lucy... LUCE!" Natsu said jumping over the fence

He ran to her and smashed her into a hug. Lucy hugged him back and they both felt tears running down their faces.

"Your Natsu... then your the one she loves." mumbled Sting

Natsu then pulled away and flashed her a smile. She looked at him with a confused look. Natsu then leaned down and kissed Lucy. He smiled into the kiss when she started to kiss back. They were suddenly stopped when they heard...

"Oooooh, Dad come take a look at this! Lucy is kissing a person!'' Sting yelled running inside

"STING!" Lucy yelled

Natsu then laughed and kissed Lucy's forehead and hugged her.

"Oh man, I'm glad your back Luce. I love ya." he said leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love ya to Natsu." she said blushing.

**So this wonderful reunion finally brought them together as a couple. The Dragneel and Heartfilia families had a wonderful reunion. Natsu then had a serious talk with Jude telling Natsu not to hurt Lucy or else. They also surprised their friends, who broke out in tears and hugged her. So in the end the two best friends later graduated and Natsu proposed to Lucy and they got happily married and had a wonderful family. Sadly this is where the story comes to an end. Good Bye and have a good day!**

* * *

**Okay thats where the story comes to an end! Thank you for reading! Please read and review! Catch you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2- Reunions

**Hi! Okay originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but some people requested for it to be longer.. So this is for you and the people who have favorited and followed this story!**** So I'm just going to start where I ended the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 2- Reunions

"Come on Luce!" Natsu said

"Where are we going Natsu?" Lucy asked

"You'll see!" He replied

He then jumped over the fence and gestured for Lucy to do the same. When he saw that she wasn't going to jump or climb over, he sighed, jumped over the fence again, took Lucy (with her protesting) and threw her over the fence.

"Ow Natsu!" she yelled when she landed.

"I'm sorry! You weren't going to do it and that was the only strategy that I had." He said with an innocent smile

"I forgive you then." She mumbled

His innocent smile was then replaced with a goofy one and that one was replaced with a devilish one.

"Natsu... What are you planning."

Yeah... He didn't answer her. All he did was swing her over his shoulder and run inside his house.

"Hey Mom! Dad! Look I kidnapped someone!" He yelled dropping Lucy on a chair. (Well he actually technically did...)

The two parents quickly came rushing in the room and started to apologize to the person about how they were sorry about their idiot son. Natsu stood Lucy up and swung his arm around her shoulder.

"Mom, Dad, don't you recognize her?" He asked with a smile

The two parents then looked a little closer at the girl and saw that she resembled their old friend.

"Layla is that you?" Grandeeney asked

"Sorry Grandeeney. You almost got it right. It's me Lucy!" Lucy said smiling

"Oh Lucy! You've become a very beautiful lady and you look exactly like your mother!" She said hugging Lucy

"Thank you!" Said Lucy

"We need to go visit! Lets go surprise them right now! Wendy dear! Come on we're going to go to the Heartifilia's house!" Grandeeney yelled

"Ok coming!" Wendy yelled

They then heard footsteps coming. A few seconds later Wendy appeared.

"Okay everyone is here! Lets go!'' Grandeeney said running out the front door.

They all walked to the Heartifilia's house and stood at the front door. Grandeeney didn't even bother ringing the doorbell and walked strait in.

"HELLO! LAYLA! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE GIRL!" Yelled Grandeeney

"Grandeeney?!" They heard Layla yell

Layla ran into the living room, where they were. The two moms saw each other and ran to each other and hugged each other.

"Why didn't you tell us you all were coming back? My idiot son came running into the house carrying Lucy, saying he kidnapped her." Grandeeney said tearing up

"I'm sorry! We wanted to surprise you guys!" Layla said

Jude walked in with Sting. The two fathers saw each other and had a some what reunion. The two moms then let go of each other.

"Oh is that Sting! He's grown so much! How old are you now?" Grandeeney asked

"8" said Sting

"Aww! Wendy! You've grown so much! How old are you now?" Layla asked

"I'm 12." She said

"Oh Sting! This is your Grandeeney and Igneel. We've known them for so long. This is their kids Wendy and -"

She was interrupted when Sting said, "Natsu."

"How did you know?" Layla asked

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and started to make their way to the backyard door.

"He told us before he jumped over the fence to sis. Did you know that they kissed and confessed their love for each other?" He asked

The two teens then ran into the backyard and jumped over the fence. Jude and Igneel tried to reach the two, but couldn't.

"Come on Luce! To my car!" Natsu said to Lucy

"Natsu! Lucy!" The dads yelled

"I wonder how many grandchildren we'll get? This means that we'll be mother in laws!" The two Moms exclaimed happily

The remaining kids just sweat dropped.

***With Natsu and Lucy***

The two were in Natsu's car driving who knows where.

"Natsu where are we going?" asked Lucy

"To the park." He said

"Why?"

"Erza said to go there. The whole gang is going to be there! We're already late and they don't know your back."

They soon made it to the park and quickly got out of the car and went to everyone. After walking for a while they finally saw their friends and Lucy smiled and hid behind Natsu.

"Natsu why are you late?" asked Erza noticing him

"Sorry Erza. I was with my girlfriend.'' He said

"When did you get a girlfriend and who would want to ever date you Flamebrain?" Gray asked

"Oh we became a couple, today. Actually about an hour ago and she is awesome." Natsu replied

"Who is she?" asked Levy

"Oh yeah! Guys I want you to meet my girlfriend Lucy Heartifilia!" He said stepping aside and revealing Lucy.

"Lucy?!" they said

"Hey guys, I'm back." she said

"Lu-chan!" Levy said hugging Lucy.

Soon Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Juvia joined Levy in hugging Lucy.

"Guys I can't breathe." Lucy said

They let go and smiled.

"When did you get back?" Lisanna asked

''This morning." Lucy said

"Boys got get a spot for the picnic." Erza said turning to the boys

The boys (Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel) nodded and went to look for a spot.

Once they were out of the girls sight. Erza turned back to the girls.

"Come on. Lets ditch the boys and go to the mall." She said walking to her car.

The girls nodded and went into Erza's car. They had just pulled out and they saw the boys coming back. The boys saw them and started to freak out. Lucy laughed at their expressions.

"Oh, its good to be back.'' She said

Lucy turned to look through the back window and saw Natsu running after them and shouting something. He soon gave up and shook his head and went back to the boys.

***Back with the boys. Before Natsu started to chase the car.***

They had just made it back to the area the girls were waiting for them at. They saw the girls in Erza's car driving away. They started to freak out.

"Don't worry I'll try and stop them!" Natsu said running to the car.

"Hey bring my girlfriend back! I want to spend time with her! You guys could of left the food at least!" He yelled

He gave up and saw Lucy looking at him from inside the car. He shook his head and started to walk back to the guys.

* * *

**Ok! Thats it! Don't worry I'm still ****continuing this. Anyways thank you for everything who favorited or followed! Thank you to the people who have encouraged me to continue this! Thank you for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed this. Please review and good-bye!**


End file.
